


Little Secret (Jean x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: One-Shots Of Attack On Titan [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is a thing of fairy tales. You're merely a fuck buddy, nothing more... maybe less, but not more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret (Jean x OC)

**_Jean x OC_ **

Jean glanced up from his dinner, hazel eyes scanning over his fellow trainees in silence; _searching_. He found her, she meeting his knowing stare with a blank, indifferent one. _No one can ever know_. The look on her face read-

"Hey Jean! Yah did great with that titan today!" Connie said loudly.

"Yea, better than me!" Reiner said laughing. The other cadets still left from the 104th squad cheered for him, even Eren had an approving look on his face.

"Uh, yea, thanks..." Jean said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. His eyes meeting hers once more, her brow cocked in curiosity. _Dammit, she's gonna kick my ass later_. They continued their meal in silence, not once meeting the others eyes.

_~ Time Skip ~_

Jean jogged at a steady pace down the stairs of the castle, down to Hange's lab.

"Man I'm so screwed, that look Mitchell gave me wasn't a pleased one!" He muttered quietly to himself, running a hand anxiously through his hair. He made it to the final step, he took a deep breath & continued into the dark lab.

"Finally, you're here." Jean jumped & whizzed around as something fell, & broke off in the distance. "I thought you wouldn't show." Mitchell added, it was more to herself than him.

He gulped, "Well, I did. Besides, why wouldn't I show up, I am the love of your life after all." Jean replied cockily. In all honesty, he knew he should've kept his mouth shut. After all, the lab was fairly high & had rafters that were perfect for the usage of a person's 3DMG.

The dust cleared & Mitchell stood atop Jean, _"Love?"_ She pressed her boot harder into his chest, "Love is a thing of fairy tales. You're merely a fuck buddy, nothing more... maybe less, but not more." She seethed, pushing off him  & beginning to walk away.

"Who are you trying to deceive? Me, or yourself?" Jean asked, wiping the side of his mouth. Mitchell stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face the older male.

"Like I said earlier, a good fuck & that's all. Stop getting your hopes up," Mitchell said simply, glowering at him from beneath her bangs. She walked off again, "Next time, don't take the praise if you didn't do the kill." Mitchell said over her shoulder.

_~ Time Skip ~_

_"I love you."_ Jean finally murmured after another night with Mitchell. She made a quiet noise from the back of her throat as she rolled over, ebony hair fanning around her like a halo, steel gray eyes boring into Jean's. She smiled softly at him, unable to soothe the swelling in her chest. And to think, she only lied to him hours earlier that she hadn't fallen for him, was; in _love_ with him.

"I know you loser, I always have..." She said as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Jean pulled her closer to him, breathing in the sweet scent of her fruit shampoo. "Even-" she paused deciding if she should keep going, "Even Marco knew before you did." Jean tensed, but calmed down when Mitchell nuzzled his throat.

"I think so too Mitch," he whispered quietly. "Now, time to sleep. We have another expedition outside the walls tomorrow, & we'll need all the rest we can get." Jean said into her hair. Mitchell nodded with a yawn, kissing his lips tenderly before closing her eyes.

_"I love you too..."_

**_~ The End ~_ **


End file.
